The Perfect Moment in Time
by Klingon64
Summary: This is a life fanfic, so to speak - the full story of a fantasy based on what two long-distance lovers, Peter and Rebekah, want/imagine to happen during their first romantic meet-up. The setting - an isolated lake in Oregon at nighttime. Only a certain two people in real life will get this story and its elements. Merry Christmas, dearest! I love you more than you can ever know.


The Perfect Moment in Time…

**This is a fictional story of two real-life lovers and the realization of their fantasies about their first romantic excursion planned for the future. Peter and his faraway girlfriend Rebekah have known each other and been together for a long time. They both meet up in Oregon at an isolated lake on a midsummer's evening, free from all worry of possible intrusion by others…**

* * *

Peter drove up to the predetermined location, gazing out at the moon's reflection on the water of the lake. Slowly getting out, he brought out his towel, blanket, and backpack, looking up into the clear and star-filled sky that remained untouched by the lights of civilization. He took his place just nearby the shore, where a little elevated land held healthy, green grass instead of the dead sand of the beach. Setting the blanket out, he took off his sandals and lay himself to rest, his heart ever-eager to meet his girlfriend for the first time in person. She was so like him in so many ways…she was a born-again Christian, a science fiction and video game lover, nerdy and geeky by nature, socially awkward, and yet, kindhearted, loving, caring, and compassionate. The pairing could not have been better. They literally completed each other perfectly while also mirroring each other in striking resemblance of nature. Little had they known those years ago that they first talked online as users hiding behind avatars that they'd get as close as they were…much less become a dating couple less than a year and a half after meeting. Peter's heart raced as he closed his eyes in waiting for his girlfriend, Rebekah…the love of his life. Both were college students, Peter a Senior, Rebekah a Freshman. Both had their own lives and the ability to go where they could and would. This first romantic meeting of theirs would by no means be the first time they saw each other face to face, but they hadn't even kissed on that brief occasion – they'd saved that first sweet expression of affection for this night that they had planned for years.

As Peter lay and quaked while breathing, partially from the cool breezes, partially from his own eagerness, he heard footsteps coming through the grass and towards him. As he finished rolling over onto his stomach, he was met with the site of beautiful white feet in sandals. He closed his eyes as he got up from the ground, slowly opening them and admiring the beautiful brunette girl whom he had the honor of calling his girlfriend – Rebekah. The moon behind Peter shone in the light sapphire pools of her eyes, and the two were stunned in love at the sight of the other for a split second, and then weeping in joy at the knowledge that they were at last alone together and in each other's arms. For a whole minute, they hugged without a word, embracing each other tightly and dearly as if their lives depended on each other – _which they did_. Throughout sniffling, tears falling, and trembling in meekness, nothing in the world mattered to the two lovers more than what was happening now. They slowly slumped down onto the ground in the middle of the hug, now hugging while on their knees. Once it was all finished, they both, in slight embarrassment, cleaned themselves up with tissues they had both brought along in full knowledge of such sentimental moments to come.

Rebekah took off her own sandals and set out her own blanket adjacent to Peter's to give them more space to lie down together. Rebekah was the first to break the silence, saying "good evening, Peter." With a smile, Peter replied "good evening my love…Rebekah." They lightly giggled, Rebekah saying "it's a nice night. Perfect for…us two being together…" "That it is" said Peter in response as he lay back. She lay back as well, turning her face to meet his. He reached his hand out and began stroking hairs out from in front of her face, now stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're very beautiful…" "Thanks" she whispered back. As he continued, she reached out her own hand and clasped his arm, to which he slowed down and slowly retracted it from her face and made contact with her hand with his own. "You're very handsome, Peter…and the most incredible man I've ever had the honor of knowing…" "You're the most incredible young woman I've ever met…that, and the most beautiful…" "Thanks…" she whispered back as she took the hand intertwined with her own and kissed it. Peter, in return, took the hand intertwined with his own and kissed it. Wanting to make a move, Peter reached out with his foot and teased that of Rebekah's. "Oh, you…" she said while starting to tease his own foot right back. Peter just gave in, knowing he would never beat her at any of it. "My precious…" said Peter in a sinister way. Rebekah laughed saying "you're so adorable, Pete. That's why I love you." "And so are you, my love. I adore you…" Peter moved in and nuzzled her nose with his own. They both giggled as he incessantly teased her face with it. They eventually sat up, Peter looking down into her eyes with a warm, loving smile. He moved his hand to Rebekah's face, moving the hair in front of her eyes behind her ears, one at a time, her smile fading and her eyelids dropping.

All in the world instantly slowed down as the whole atmosphere had gone from cute and flirty to emotionally and romantically intimate. As he finished moving her hair, he moved his hand from behind her ear to rest on her cheek, making her lightly tremble at the touch. Wanting to give what she was being given, she began to stroke his cheek as well, making _him_ lightly tremble at the touch. "You're so soft…" said Peter in a semi-awkward fashion. "You're so sweet…" she said in a raspy whisper. "You're welcome…" he said as he moved his face closer to hers. She, in return, moved her head up towards his, resting her forehead on his. Their eyes both almost entirely closed now, they paused upon feeling each other's breathing on their faces. "Peter…you don't know how long I've been waiting…for this moment…" "I love you, Rebekah…" said Peter as Rebekah made the bold move of being the first to kiss. In that instant, time froze. Neither had ever kissed anyone before, and it gave the world a whole new feeling for them…a serenity the likes of which neither had before experienced in all their lives. At first, it felt strange to both of them to have the lips of their lover pressed against their own, but it didn't take long for that to sink in for what it was. Kissing slowly, yet repetitively and with mild passion, both lovers felt each other complete. This whole time, the soft, cool breezes blew across the lake, bringing a fresh and peaceful essence to surround them and bring an extra God-given blessing to the whole moment.

When their lips parted, both leaned their foreheads together, their eyelids barely open, and breathing heavily yet quietly. After staying that way for a while, Peter broke the silence. "warm and wet…" he said in an intentional semi-awkward and nerdy cuteness. Rebekah smirked and said "yeah, of course…and just…incredible…" "More than anything else I've ever felt…" Peter said as he leaned in to kiss her again. Their first kiss was not only a whole new experience, but a whole new world as well – one to which the two endeavored yet again with euphoric affection. After this second time, Rebekah suggested "Come on, Pete. Let's lie down." The two lay back on the blanket, hands together and fingers intertwined in the middle.

"If I lay here…" sang Peter softly.

"If I just lay here…" sung Rebekah in reply.

"Would you lie with me and…"

"…just forget the world…?"

Smiling, Peter continued, "Forget what we're told…"

"Before we get too old…" followed Rebekah.

"Show me a garden that's…"

"…bursting into life…"

For a while after, neither said anything as they lay back and looked at the stars and each other. "Hey, Peter?" Rebekah eventually asked. "Yeah, Rebekah?" She moved her leg and touched her bare foot to his. Taking the hint, he happily went down to her feet to massage and caress them for her. He held her right foot in his hands, admiring its fair form; after taking a second to lovingly look at it, he began to massage it, starting with the heel.

"You wanna get married?" she asked. Peter smiled, saying "every day since we got together. Have any plans?"

"Hmm…like what?"

"Well, like, where would you want the wedding: your church or mine?"

"Well…mine's small – _very_ small. Not that I don't like our people, and I know they'd totally _love_ you, but…you get it."

"Of course. Yeah, our crowds are pretty friendly, too. Been to a couple weddings at mine. They were pretty nice."

"Well, they _were_ weddings, after all."

"Of course. To get even further ahead, what do you wanna do on our honeymoon?"

Rebekah laughed, saying "always adorable, Peter. Well, _besides_ what you and I are _both_ thinking about…I'm not sure…what did you have in mind?"

"Well, couples usually travel to Disney Parks, Las Vegas, or some other really nice or magical place."

"You're the bigger expert here, dear. I'm new to this romance stuff. I love you with all my heart, but I'm not good with these ideas. And I love what you've got. You're a genius."

About to start on her toes, Peter paused, saying "Now I don't deserve _that_ kind of credit. A lot of it is just stuff that my sister and I have talked about or that I've seen on TV as stuff that couples do, or places they go."

"I guess. Let me ask you a question: what can you see us doing on the night after our wedding…besides possibly what's obvious, again?"

"Well, I'm not sure whose place we'd end up going to, or just where we'd go in general, but…I'd say something like board games, or something nice like that for just us two would be cute."

Rebekah laughed, saying "oh, you, Pete…why board games?"

"It started as a joke that Akira told the rest of us…the group of friends in the band room hallway at lunch, that is. She said that she wouldn't care what it would be – and that even playing board games all night would give her a great time."

"Sounds adorably dorky…just like a certain boyfriend of mine…" Peter laughed, saying "love ya, too…" "Hey, I've got an idea – a _Star Trek_ movie marathon like the one we're gonna have later this week!"

"Whoa…_that_ many movies? 12 movies, more by then…well, at least it'd be time well spent with my new wife." "And it'd be time well-spent with my new husband."

As Peter finished up massaging the right foot, he softly kissed her toes before gently setting her foot down and moving onto the left one. "Just remember, bub…we'll save stuff like that for next time" Rebekah said winking. "Of course, dear…your comfort above my preference." "That's why I love you, Pete…you control yourself so well and have treated me with more love than any other soul I've known – except for mom, of course. But still…you get it." "Of course. I wouldn't lose you over something like that. I may like your feet a lot, but I ain't gonna marry you for 'em, either." "Aw…thanks." "My honor. Oh, and notice that I said I _will_ marry you" Peter said, winking at her. She giggled back and said "thanks." The two lovers kept silent as Peter massaged Rebekah's left foot, working from the heel up. "Your feet are pretty…and soft" he said sheepishly. "Hehehe…I knew you'd like 'em. Thanks." As Peter arrived at the toes, his fingers slipped and tickled the spaces between several of them, and Rebekah burst out laughing. Now exhilarated by the opportunity at hand, Peter held her foot tightly and tickled her mercilessly, dodging kicks from her other foot –but Rebekah realized that two could play this game… Eventually, she rolled over, turned around, escaped his grip, and practically pounced on him, now tickling _him_ for a change. She mercilessly dug at his ribs and underarms with her fingers, him laughing in love-filled euphoria at the stimulation of being tickled so fervently. From underneath her, he zealously dug at _her_ ribs, making her lose her upper hand as he flipped her over and started to give her what she gave him. She fought back, the two now rolling all around the blankets, eventually off of them, into the grass on the hill, neither one wanting to succumb to the other.

Eventually, Peter lost his strength and will to resist, Rebekah now softly teasing his ribs and overjoyed at the sound of his gentle laughter. "Wanna tickle me anymore, Pete?" "I'm…too…uh…tired t…to…." "Come 'ere, big guy" she said as she bent over to hug him in a brief but warm embrace, him melting into it. Then, she kissed him lightly on the lips, saying "I love you…my awesome boyfriend…Pete." As he slowly regained his breath, he replied "I love you, too, my beautiful girlfriend…Bekah." She stayed there, stroking his hands with her own. Once his breath had returned to normal, she lay on her back and rested her head on his chest while he absently stroked her flowing light brown hair, the two wordlessly enjoying each other's company, a few kisses along the way. After a while, she got up, walked towards the water's edge, and bent over, picking up a rock as she looked out onto the lake's midnight-blue expanse. Taking a breath, she hurled it out, hoping for it to skip on the surface of the water; much to her chagrin, it plummeted straight down into the water. She tried again and again, but never could seem to get it. Peter got himself up, well-aware of the situation, and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, Rebekah…have you ever skipped stones before?"

"Sadly, no…my dad never taught me…and neither did my mom."

"Well, knowing your dad and all, but _never_, you say? Wow…"

"Yup. Can you teach me?"

"I'd be glad to, darling." She blushed at this last remark.

"Okay…first, you've gotta choose the right _kind_ of rock to throw. What you're looking for is a thin, flat rock. As long as it's relatively thin and flat-faced on two sides, it should work…like _this_ one." Peter picked up a small, flat rock and held it in his fingers as he would a frisbee. "Okay, now you throw it out like you would throw a frisbee – spinning like a disk. If you get it just right, it'll skip on the surface of the water at few times." He gave her a successful demonstration, bouncing it off the water's surface five times. With a wink at his girlfriend, he stepped back as she went and looked for a small, flat rock. She picked one out, looked at it curiously, and moved her throwing arm to a ready position. "Throw it like a disk…spinning…" she mumbled to herself as her elbow bent her arm forward and back in preparation and targeting. With a deep breath, she said "here goes…_nothing!_" At the last word, she flung it out, bouncing it off the surface only twice before it sunk to the bottom. "Only twice" she said. "Doesn't matter. You're a fast learner, my love. And guess what? _You did it_. I love you…" Rebekah got a hot flash in flattery with a tingle going from her face down through her spine. "Awww…" she said in semi-embarrassment. "Thanks…I love ya, too, Pete…you're the kindest man I've ever met." "No problem" he said with a loving smile. She went and picked up another flat rock, took her stance at the edge, and flung it out, bouncing it four times. "I did it, Pete!" she said elatedly. "_Quapla'!_" said Peter in response with the Klingon chest pound before hugging her, lifting her off her feet, and spinning her around, her laughing in adoration at this beautiful act of affection. "You're so romantic, Peter…" "It was actually Lauren, Akira, and my other friends who gave me insight on what girls like and want, so I credit them. But thank you…" They nuzzled noses, giggling the whole time as they almost competed against each other.

"Hey, you can keep skipping rocks if you want. I'm gonna go get a fire started in the sand" said Peter after he set Rebekah down. "Okay, darling…" she said with fingers clasped while twisting side to side with an adorable smile on her face. He smiled back, slipped on his flip-flops, and went back towards his car, opened the trunk, and brought out a bag of firewood logs. He set them down as he stuck matches in his pocket and also pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid. With some difficulty, he carried the logs with the lighter fluid bottle on top of the bag out to the sandier areas of the lake's edge, where he set them up in a rounded pile near where the grass began, also going to get smaller twigs and branches from the surrounding trees. Squirting lighter fluid onto the completed pile, he lit a match and dropped it on top, the fluid igniting quickly. Peter cupped his hands and blew onto the wood and the small life of the flame. As it got to be a bigger flame, Peter went over and brought Rebekah over to sit down. She brought the blankets and the backpacks over and set the blankets down in the sand, taking out graham crackers, Hershey's chocolate bars, bags of jumbo marshmallows, and the metal marshmallow roasting sticks, setting them aside on her blanket for later. Eventually, the fire was at a decent level for them to just sit by and enjoy its warmth. Rebekah cast her sandals off to the side, as Peter followed in doing. He stared at her feet, a lovestruck look about him. Rebekah playfully hid them under her crossed legs, saying "eyes up here, bub." He laughed sheepishly, saying "sorry…can I just, uh…_hold_ them again? I'll keep my eyes on you." "Well…I guess. You know, I'd like that, actually. She set her left bare foot onto his lap, where he eagerly but slowly held it and began to stroke and caress it tenderly. As promised, he kept his eyes on her.

"How many kids?" At first taken back, Rebekah regained composure and said "well…I'm not sure…with us, it was five in the house. Gotta say we got to be pretty expensive and quite the handful. I guess…three? Yeah, three. And you?" "Well…I've lived in a house as the first of three kids, and believe me, three kids will still be _plenty_ expensive and _quite_ the handful, too. I've kinda preferred to keep it at a two-biological-kid max, but I'd be willing to make exceptions to adopted kids. I've always wanted to adopt." "Oh, I have, too. It's great to be able to take in parent-less kids and give them a better future free from worry or fear of the uncertain…well, _mostly_. But still, you get my point." "Yeah" he said in response. Looking at the level of the fire, Rebekah asked "hey, would you say it's about time for some s'mores?" "I'm down, I guess. Sure!" he said as he set her foot down. She handed him a piece of a graham cracker, placed a couple rectangles'-worth of chocolate on top, and said "now hold onto that" as she handed him another piece of graham cracker to work with, turning around again to give him a marshmallow skewer with the marshmallow impaled at the top. "Thanks." He stuck his marshmallow into the open flames, letting it catch fire before blowing it out near the completion of a total coat of darkness forming over it. His girlfriend did the same. They both set them onto the chocolate on the graham crackers and finished them off by sandwiching the marshmallow in with the other graham cracker. They held theirs up in front of each other, Rebekah saying "cheers?" "To our undiscovered country…our future." "What's that from?" "Oh, I'll let you figure it out during our _Star Trek_ movie marathon." "Alright, then. The undiscovered country."

They touched 's'mores together and both took a bite, savoring the bittersweetness of the graham cracker and chocolate infused with the sweetness of the marshmallow. Sets of "mm's" could be heard from the two as they both enjoyed their treats together. "So good…" said Rebekah. "Oh, yeah…" said Peter with food still in his cheeks. After they ate what they would, they lay down on their towels next to each other, now just enjoying conversation and company. As the sentimental subjects began to fade from focus, the friendlier, more casual topics surfaced –family, friends, school, and the like, all with a side of laughs, smiles, and warm embraces. Even if it wasn't pure fluff at every living moment, the night couldn't have been more perfect. Their first kiss, their first moments of playfully intimacy, and heck – their first time hanging out _at all_ – neither complaint nor disappointment could be claimed by either young lover. After a long time of mostly friendly conversation, s'more-eating, and good, worthwhile time spent together, the two realized how late the night had grown. "The night is old…" said Peter. "I hate to say the same…where are you headed?" "To my hotel room. I have everything set up for the nights to come. Yeah, I had to go _really_ cheap on the hotel, but at least it still has a TV, two beds, and a decent look and conditions about it. And you?" "Well…mom doesn't know I'm back yet. I don't suppose…we could go to your hotel room…together? I mean, you and I know our moral boundaries and what is and isn't appropriate." "Sounds good to me. We'd sleep in separate beds, of course. And I take it you have all your toiletries, hygiene stuff, etc., right?" "Yeah. We'll just do that, then. Just give me the location and directions and I'll follow you." "Alright, then…" said Peter. They broke everything down, put out their fire, and set everything of theirs where it belonged – in a car trunk, bag, etc. Putting his hand to her face and resting it on her cheek, he said "I love you, Rebekah…" "I love you, too, Peter. See you at the hotel." The two kissed for a while before parting ways for their respective cars. Things were only beginning for the two…

**== The End! ==**

* * *

**This is the very first fanfic I write that's not _Phineas and Ferb_. I've written plenty of romance fluff into those, and after 15 fanfics of the aforementioned franchise, a few of them _nothing but_ fluff, I say I've had plenty of experience in writing romantic moments and set-ups. This is quite a new experiment for me – a real shot at the stars, but as the early Starfleet mottos go, _"Ad Astra, Per Aspera"_ ("To the Stars, Despite Adversity") and _"Ex Astris, Scientia"_ ("From The Stars, Knowledge"). Metaphorically, I'd say I'd hit them well and gained even more experience as a result. Thanks for bearing with me here. No flaming and no trolling, please. If you've got nothing better to do with your life, go waste it on the _real_ crap on the internet, _hu'tegh baktag _****_tera'ngan_****_._**** Translate that if you can, all you _petaQ _****_romuluSngan_****. Anyway…thanks a lot, guys! Feedback appreciated! God bless, peace be with you all, and Godspeed in all your endeavors!**


End file.
